


Something He Doesn’t Have

by Sombodyalreadytookthis2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic, Mnln modern au, Modern AU, Other, Set in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2
Summary: Ink finds out he’s aromantic at a questionably awkward time.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Something He Doesn’t Have

The sound of worn sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor bounces off of orange lockers. Ink still doesn’t know how he of all people got a free period, but it’s not like he’s complaining. 

“No dude! I’m telling you; it’s your accent. It’s just super appealing”

One of Inks new classmates, a human going by the name of Copper, twirls around to face him while walking backwards. It hasn’t been that long since the skeleton first transferred to North heights, but making friends has been surprisingly easy. He remembers watching all those American films about what public school was like. So far though, no one’s spilt their slushy on him, broke out into song, or even started a food fight. It’s honestly kind of a let down.

“And like I keep telling you, to me, you’re the one with the accent”

“Aaaah I know I know... do I at least sound cool?”

Copper swerves out of another student’s way before deciding to walk like a normal person. An atrocious snort almost, almost, escapes from Ink at how funny they looked. 

“Eh, you kinda sound like a cowboy”

“Well shoot, giddy up pardner”

It’s too much. Between the accent and the over pronunciation, Ink doubles over wheezing. He can’t even catch enough breath to explain why he found it funny. Although, judging by how hard Copper’s cackling, there most likely isn’t a need for explanation.

So caught up in goofing off, they don’t notice when another pair of sneakers walks up to them. 

“Uh”

A monster girl in a knee-length yellow dress stands patiently in front of them. It only takes Ink a second to recognize her. His memory may not be the best, but it’s not like he can’t remember the person he hangs out with in Art Club.

“Hey Lain”

“Hey”

She cuts her greeting short and looks around nervously, as though there were more people present. Lain fiddles with her dress pockets, but opts to just stuff her hands in them instead.

“Can I talk to you?... alone?”

Ink gives Copper a bewildered look before facing the brightly dresses monster in front of him. With a trademark air of obliviousness, Ink raises a hand and points towards himself.

“Me?”

“Yes”

“Uuh”

He glances at Copper again before shrugging.

“Sure?”

With that, Lain walks towards a different hall. Before Ink can follow her, Copper catches him by the arm.

“Oh my stars, dude, she’s totally gonna ask you out”

Their whispery tone doesn’t make the idea any less shocking to the transfer student. Ink shakes his head and continues to follow after Lain.

“Looks like someone’s been watching too much anime”

The skeleton dismisses the thought and shuffles after his other friend. Yea, ‘friend’, just friend. There’s no way that Lain saw him like that. In fact, the very idea of it just didn’t make sense to Ink, and the more he tried to understand, the more confused he became. So he decided it’d be better not to think about it at all.

Both students stop in front of an open classroom; it’s empty. Lain stands with her back to the other before allowing courage to turn her around. Although, it must have left her immediately after. Suddenly the floor is a much more interesting view than Ink’s face. Ink on the other hand can’t hold himself back from fidgeting, not out of boredom or nervousness. The poor boy simply couldn’t hold still if his life depended on it.

“I think I like you”

Never mind, apparently it was possible for Ink to not move.. or think.. or...

It’s like time stopped moving. 

But it’s not romantic.

And that confuses Ink even more.

Isn’t this supposed to be one of the greatest feelings in the world? Isn’t this supposed to be the highlight of his day? Or the climax of his story??

Someone “likes” him.

Oh, he knows what “likes” means. It’s hard not to when it’s one of the only things that people seem to talk about. The media says it’s amazing, his peers say the same thing. There should be sparks of joy lighting up his very being, or a twinge of uncertainty, maybe some awkwardness. Anything. Anything but this mind numbing indifference that’s taken hold of him. 

It’s like.. trying to find your car keys in a dark room, only to find out that you don’t even own a car. You can’t go out like other people do. You can’t wreck it, or buy a new one.

‘What if I didn’t want one anyway?’

Is it an odd thought? Perhaps to some it would be, but Ink doesn’t care. He may not know what’s going on or why he feels this way. But there is one thing he does know.

“I don’t want a car”

“Uhh... what?”

Ink jumps in surprise before looking at Lain. Oh shit, that’s right. Lain literally just confessed to him. 

Oh no.

How is he supposed to explain his situation to her? He doesn’t even really understand it himself. 

“Uhhhhhh”

The skeleton’s gaze falls on anything and everything it can. There’s gotta be an out. There’s gotta be an out. There’s gotta be-

Great, now he’s feeling nauseous...

Oh great he’s feeling nauseous!

In a split second, Ink turns and scuffs the floor with red sneakers as he runs towards the bathroom.

“Sorry Lain! Stomach problems! Gotta vomit! I’ll talk to you later!!!”

The monster girl stands frozen with confusion for a second before her face lights up in understanding.

“O-oh ok!”

Ink quickly turns the corner onto a different hall. He feels almost lighter for some reason. It’s like knowing he doesn’t have something is freeing. Though that’s probably because 

It’s something he doesn’t want.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah ok, I’ve kinda been wanting to write something like this for awhile now.
> 
> I don’t know how these kind of experiences go for other Aromantic people, so I loosely based it on my own.


End file.
